The present invention relates to a novel class of tissue-selective androgen receptor targeting agents (ARTA) which demonstrate androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the androgen receptor. The agents define a new subclass of compounds which are tissue-selective androgen receptor modulators (SARM) which are useful for male hormone therapy such as oral testosterone replacement therapy, mate contraception, maintaining sexual desire in women, treating prostate cancer, and imaging prostate cancer. These agents are also administered to a subject for the treatment of sarcopenia, lack of sexual libido, osteoporosis, erythropoiesis, and fertility. The agents may be used alone or in combination with a progestin or estrogen.
The androgen receptor (xe2x80x9cARxe2x80x9dxe2x80x3) is a ligand-activated transcriptional regulatory protein that mediates induction of male sexual development and function through its activity with endogenous androgens. Androgens are generally known as the male sex hormones. However, androgens also play a pivotal role in female physiology and reproduction. The androgenic hormones are steroids which are produced in the body by the testis and the cortex of the adrenal gland, or synthesized in the laboratory. Androgenic steroids play an important role in many physiologic processes, including the development and maintenance of male sexual characteristics such as muscle and bone mass, prostate growth, spermatogenesis, and the male hair pattern (Matsumoto, Endocrinol. Met. Clin. N. Am. 23:857-75 (1994). The endogenous steroidal androgens include testosterone and dihydrotestosterone (xe2x80x9cDHTxe2x80x9d). Testosterone is the principal steroid secreted by the testes and is the primary circulating androgen found in the plasma of males. Testosterone is converted to DHT by the enzyme 5 alpha-reductase in many peripheral tissues. DHT is thus thought to serve as the intracellular mediator for most androgen actions (Zhou, et al., Molec. Endocrinol. 9:208-18 (1995)). Other steroidal androgens include esters of testosterone, such as the cypionate, propionate, phenylpropionate, cyclopentylpropionate, isocarporate, enanthate, and decanoate esters, and other synthetic androgens such as 7-Methyl-Nortestosterone (xe2x80x9cMENTxe2x80x2xe2x80x9d) and its acetate ester (Sundaram et al., xe2x80x9c7 Alpha-Methyl-Nortestosterone(MENT): The Optimal Androgen For Male Contraception,xe2x80x9d Ann. Med., 25:199-205 (1993) (xe2x80x9cSundaramxe2x80x9d)). Because the AR is involved in male sexual development and function, the AR is a likely target for effecting male contraception or other forms of hormone replacement therapy. The AR also regulates female sexual function (i.e., libido), bone formation, and erythropoiesis.
Worldwide population growth and social awareness of family planning have stimulated a great deal of research in contraception. Contraception is a difficult subject under any circumstances. It is fraught with cultural and social stigma, religious implications, and, most certainly, significant health concerns. This situation is only exacerbated when the subject focuses on male contraception. Despite the availability of suitable contraceptive devices, historically, society has looked to women to be responsible for contraceptive decisions and their consequences. Although health concerns over sexually transmitted diseases have made men more aware of the need to develop safe and responsible sexual habits, women still often bear the brunt of contraceptive choice. Women have a number of choices, from temporary mechanical devices such as sponges and diaphragms to temporary chemical devices such as spermicides. Women also have at their disposal more permanent options, such as physical devices like IUDs and cervical caps as well as more permanent chemical treatments, such as birth control pills and subcutaneous implants. However, to date, the only options available for men include the use of condoms or a vasectomy. Condom use, however is not favored by many men because of the reduced sexual sensitivity, the interruption in sexual spontaneity, and the significant possibility of pregnancy caused by breakage or misuse. Vasectomies are also not favored. If more convenient methods of birth control were available to men, particularly long term methods that require no preparative activity immediately prior to a sexual act, such methods could significantly increase the likelihood that men would take more responsibility for contraception.
Administration of the male sex steroids (e.g., testosterone and its derivatives) has shown particular promise in this regard due to the combined gonadotropin-suppressing and androgen-substituting properties of these compounds (Steinberger et al,. xe2x80x9cEffect of Chronic Administration of Testosterone Enanthate on Sperm Production and Plasma Testosterone, Follicle Stimulating Hormones, and Luteinizing Hormone Levels: A Preliminary Evaluation of a Possible Male Contraceptivexe2x80x9d, Fertility and Sterility 28:1320-28 (1977)). Chronic administration of high doses of testosterone completely abolishes sperm production (azoospermia) or reduces it to a very low level (oligospermia). The degree of spermatogenic suppression necessary to produce infertility is not precisely known. However, a recent report by the World Health Organization showed that weekly intramuscular injections of testosterone enanthate result in azoospermia or severe oligospermia (i.e., less than 3 million sperm per ml) and infertility in 98% of men receiving therapy (World Health Organization Task Force on Methods Ar Regulation of Male Fertility, xe2x80x9cContraceptive Efficacy of Testosterone-Induced Azoospermia and Oligospermia in Normal Men,xe2x80x9d Fertilily and Sterility 65:821-29 (1996)).
A variety of testosterone esters have been developed that are more slowly absorbed after intramuscular injection and, thus, result in greater androgenic effect. Testosterone enanthate is the most widely used of these esters. While testosterone enanthate has been valuable in terms of establishing the feasibility of hormonal agents for male contraception, it has several drawbacks, including the need for weekly injections and the presence of supraphysiologic peak levels of testosterone immediately following intramuscular injection (Wu, xe2x80x9cEffects of Testosterone Enanthate in Normal Men: Experience From a Multicenter Contraceptive Efficacy Study,xe2x80x9d Fertility and Sterility 65:626-36 (1996)).
This invention provides a novel class of tissue-selective androgen receptor targeting agents (ARTA). The agents define a new subclass of compounds which are tissue-selective androgen receptor modulators (SARM), which are useful for oral testosterone replacement therapy, male contraception, maintaining sexual desire in women, osteoporosis, treating prostate cancer and imaging prostate cancer. These agents have an unexpected and tissue-selective in-vivo activity for al androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the AR. These agents selectively act as partial agonists in some tissues, while acting as full agonists in other tissues, providing a a novel and unexpected means for eliciting tissue-selective androgenic or anabolic effects. These agents may be active alone or in combination with progestins or estrogens. The invention further provides a novel class of non-steroidal agonist compounds. The invention further provides compositions containing the selective androgen modulator compounds or the non-steroidal agonist compounds and methods of binding an AR, modulating spermatogenesis, bone formation and/or resorption, treating and imaging prostate cancer, and providing hormonal therapy for androgen-dependent conditions.
The present invention relates to a selective androgen receptor modulator compound having tissue-selective in-vivo androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the androgen receptor, the selective androgen receptor modulator compound represented by the structure of formula I: 
wherein
X is a O, CH2, NH, Se, PR, or NR;
Z is NO2, CN, COR, COOH or CONHR;
Y is I, CF3, Br, Cl, or SnR3;
Q is alkyl, halogen, NR2, NHCOCH3, NHCOCF3, NHCOR, NHCONHR, NHCOOR, OCONHR, CONHR, NHCSCH3, NHCSCF3, NHCSR NHSO2CH3, NHSO2R, OR, COR, OCOR, OSO2R, SO2R or SR
wherein R is a alkyl, aryl, hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl, phenyl, halo, alkenyl or hydroxyl;
or Q together with the benzene ring to which it is attached is a fused ring system represented by structure A, B or C: 
R1 is CH3, CF3, CH2CH3, or CF2CF3; and
T is OH, OR, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, or NHCOR wherein R is a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl, phenyl, halo, alkenyl or hydroxyl.
In one embodiment, Q is in the para position. In another embodiment, X is O. In another embodiment, Q is in the para position and X is O. In yet another embodiment, Q is para alkyl, halogen, NR2, NHCOCH3, NHCOCF3, NHCOR, NHCONHR, NHCOOR, OCONHR, CONHR, NHCSCH3, NHCSCF3, NHCSR NHSO2CH3, NHSO2R, OR, COR, OCOR, OSO2R, SO2R or SR wherein R is a alkyl, aryl, hydroxy, C1-C4 alkyl, C1-C4 haloalkyl, phenyl, halo, alkenyl or hydroxyl.
The present invention relates to a selective androgen receptor modulator compound having in-vivo androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the androgen receptor, the selective androgen receptor modulator compound represented by the structure of formula II: 
where
X is a O, CH2, NH, Se, PR, or NR;
Z is a hydrogen bond acceptor, NO2, CN, COR, CONHR;
Y is a lipid soluble group, I, CF3, Br, Cl, SnR3;
R is an alkyl or alkyl group or OH; and
Q is acetamido-, trifluroacetamido-, alkylamines, ether, alkyl, N-sulfonyl, O-sulfonyl, alkylsulfonyl, carbonyl, or a ketone.
The present invention also relates to a selective androgen receptor modulator compound having in-vivo androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the androgen receptor the, selective androgen receptor modulator compound represented by the structure of formula III: 
where
X is a O, CH2, NH, Se, PR, or NR;
Z is NO2, CN, COR, CONHR;
Y is a lipid soluble group, I, CF3, Br, Cl, SnR3;
R is an alkyl, or alkyl group or OH; and
Q is acetamido or trifluroacetamido.
The present invention also relates to a selective androgen receptor modulator compound having tissue-selective in-vivo androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the androgen receptor, the selective androgen receptor modulator compound represented by the structure of formula IV: 
The present invention also relates to a selective androgen receptor modulator compound having tissue-selective in-vivo androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the androgen receptor, the selective androgen receptor modulator compound represented by the structure of formula V: 
The present invention also relates to a selective androgen receptor modulator compound having tissue-selective in-vivo androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the androgen receptor, the selective androgen receptor modulator compound represented by the structure of formula VI: 
The present invention also relates to a selective androgen receptor modulator compound having tissue-selective in-vivo androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the androgen receptor, the selective androgen receptor modulator compound represented by the structure of formula VII: 
The present invention also relates to a method of binding a selective androgen receptor modulator compound to an androgen receptor, which includes contacting the androgen receptor with the selective androgen receptor modulator compound under conditions effective to bind the selective androgen receptor modulator compound to the androgen receptor. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
Another aspect of the present invention relates to a method of modulating spermatogenesis in a subject, which includes contacting an androgen receptor of the subject with a selective androgen receptor modulator compound under conditions effective to increase or decrease sperm production. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention also relates to a method of hormone therapy, comprising contacting an androgen receptor of a subject with a selective androgen receptor modulator compound under conditions effective to bind the selective androgen receptor modulator compound to the androgen receptor and effect a change in an androgen-dependent condition. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention also relates to a method of treating a subject having a hormone related condition which comprises contacting an androgen receptor of said subject with a selective androgen receptor modulator compound under conditions effective to bind the selective androgen receptor modulator compound to the androgen receptor and effect a change in an androgen-dependent condition. In one embodiment, the selective androgen receptor modulator compound is selective for androgen or testosterone receptor. The present invention also relates to a method of oral administration of the selective androgen receptor modulator compound.
The present invention also relates to a method of treating a subject having prostate cancer which comprises administering to a subject an effective amount of a selective androgen receptor modulator compound. In one embodiment, the selective androgen receptor modulator compound is selective for androgen or testosterone receptor. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention also relates to compositions and a pharmaceutical compositions which comprises a selective androgen receptor modulator alone or in combination with a progestin or estrogen and a suitable carrier, diluent or salt. In one embodiment the composition comprises Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention relates to a non-steroidal agonist compound, the non-steroidal agonist compound represented by the structure of formula VIII: 
wherein
X is a O, CH2, NH, Se, PR, or NR;
R1 is CH3, CF3, CH2CH3, or CF2CF3;
T is OH, OR, xe2x80x94NHCOCH3, or NHCOR wherein R is a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl, phenyl, halo, alkenyl or hydroxyl;
A is a 5 or 6 membered saturated, unsaturated or aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring represented by the structure: 
B is a 5 or 6 membered saturated, unsaturated or aromatic carbocyclic or heterocyclic ring represented by the structure: 
wherein
A1-A11 are each C, O, S or N;
B1-B11 are each C, O, S or N;
Z is NO2, CN, COOH COR, or CONHR;
Y is I, CF3, Br, Cl, or SnR3; and
Q1 and Q2 are independently of each other alkyl, halogen, NR2, NHCOCH3, NHCOCF3, NHCOR, NHCONHR, NHCOOR, OCONHR, CONHR, NHCSCH3, NHCSCF3, NHCSR NHSO2CH3, NHSO2R, OR, COR, OCOR, OSO2R, SO2R or SR wherein R is a C1-C4 alkyl, a C1-C4 haloalkyl, phenyl, halo, alkenyl or hydroxyl.
The present invention also relates to a composition and pharmaceutical composition comprising the non-steroidal agonist compound alone or in combination with a progestin or estrogen and a suitable carrier, diluent or salt. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention also relates to a method of binding a non-steroidal agonist compound to an androgen receptor comprising contacting the androgen receptor with the non-steroidal agonist compound under conditions effective to bind the non-steroidal agonist compound to the androgen receptor In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention also relates to a method of modulating spermatogenesis in a subject comprising contacting an androgen receptor of the subject with a non-steroidal agonist compound under conditions effective to increase or decrease sperm production. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention also relates to a method of hormone therapy comprising contacting an androgen receptor of a subject with a non-steroidal agonist under conditions effective to bind the non-steroidal agonist compound to the androgen receptor and effect a change in an androgen-dependent condition. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention also relates to a method of treating a subject having a hormone related condition which comprises contacting an androgen receptor of said subject with a non-steroidal agonist compound under conditions effective to bind the non-steroidal agonist compound to the androgen receptor and effect a change in an androgen-dependent condition. In one embodiment, the non-steroidal agonist compound is selective for androgen or testosterone receptor. The present invention also relates to a method of oral administration of the non-steroidal agonist compound. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention also relates to a method of treating a subject having prostate cancer which comprises administrating to a subject an effective amount of a non-steroidal agonist compound. In one embodiment, the non-steroidal agonist compound is selective for androgen or testosterone receptor. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
Still another aspect of the present relates to a method of producing a selective androgen receptor modulator or a non-steroidal AR agonist compound of the present invention. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The present invention further relates to a method of determining the presence of a selective androgen modulator compound and/or a non-steroidal agonist compound of the present invention in a sample. The method comprises the steps of obtaining the sample, and detecting the compound in the sample, thereby determining the presence of the compound in the sample. In one embodiment, the sample is a blood serum, plasma, urine, or saliva sample. In another embodiment, the detection step comprises measuring the absorbance of the compound. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The novel selective androgen receptor modulator compounds and the non-steroidal agonist compounds of the present invention, either alone or as a composition, are useful in males and females for the treatment of a variety of hormone-related conditions, such as hypogonadism, sarcopenia, erythropoiesis, erectile function, lack of libido, osteoporesis and fertility. Further, the selective androgen receptor modulator compounds and the non-steroidal agonist compounds are useful for oral testosterone replacement therapy, treating prostate cancer, imaging prostate cancer, and maintaining sexual desire in women. The agents may be used alone or in combination with a progestin or estrogen. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.
The selective androgen i receptor modulator compounds and the non-steroidal agonist compounds of the present invention offer a significant advance over steroidal androgen treatment because the selective androgen receptor modulator compounds and the non-steroidal agonist compounds of the present invention have been shown in-vivo to have a tissue-selective androgenic and anabolic activity of a nonsteroidal ligand for the androgen receptor. Moreover, the selective androgen receptor modulator compounds and the non-steroidal agonist compounds of the present invention are not accompanied by serious side effects, lability to oxidative metabolism, inconvenient modes of administration, or high costs and still have the advantages of oral bioavailability, lack of cross-reactivity with other steroid receptors, and long biological half-lives. In one embodiment the compound is Compound I. In another embodiment the compound is Compound II. In another embodiment the compound is Compound III. In another embodiment the compound is Compound IV. In another embodiment the compound is Compound V. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VI. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VII. In another embodiment the compound is Compound VIII.